disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Timon/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180825201232
Interesting having all of Timon’s colony to move into Timon and Pumbaa’s home like that did happen in the 3rd Lion King movie, here’s the thing lion king 1/2 is an interesting movie... you see the thing is I have described that a lot of the Disney straight to DVD sequels as horrible and a lot of them are! The only good ones that I thirly enjoy were the Aladdin sequels, lion king 2, Peter Pan 2, and maybe Little Mermaid 2, all the other sequels are just don’t care or I hate them! I’m sure most people would assume that I really don’t like lion king 1/2 but to be honest, it was.... decent, in a way it was kinda stupid in that it just made a bunch of really Stupid jokes and just sort of back track I mean the whole idea of Timon and Pumbaa were their the whole time was kinda a stupid idea but at the same time it could have been a lot worst, cus for 1thing the animation was actually really good, um they got all the voice actors to return so it really is Nathan Lane, Mathew Broderick, I think the only person they didn’t get back was Jeramy irons for Scar I don’t think Scar made that much appearance in this film, um.... but the other thing I like about it is the atmosphere and the message I mean yeah it does have a lot of the silliness stuff with the whole you know random jokes like Timon and Pumbaa being their throughout every part of the movie even the stampede even the be prepared and everything, but at the same time it does have a somewhat serious atmosphere like the other Disney straight to dvd sequels that do have a serious atmosphere some of them the atmosphere in the films are the ones I liked like lion king 2 it has been taken as a serious continuation of the story, Aladdin a serious continuation of the story, Peter Pan a serious continuation of the story, the Little Mermaid a serious continuation of the story but meh, other ones are just incredibly stupid like Fox and the Hound 2, Mulan 2, And Kronk’s new groove were it’s just an entirely stupid concept or they tried to do it well but they suck at it like um.. hunchback of Norte dame 2 which is a slap in the face to the original saying that he doesn’t need to be handsome to be you know sort of I just felt that it was a slap in the face to the first movie um... and also how they change themes from religion lust and humanity to just “oh I’m a guy and I want to steal money” you know um.... but Lion King 1/2 despite its silliness did kinda have that it was trying to be taken seriously they could have just simply done “oh look Timon and Pumbaa were there the whole time insert joke here” but they didn’t they actually have some different stuff they actually added a backstory to Timon they show why he is the way he is why is he such an hakunna motata loner because he had been part of a giant group and it shows that he was hated by that group and that’s part of the reason why he’s so resentful, it really dives into the backstory it established why Timon and Pumbaa are such great friends it established they went back for Simba actually they have have the whole... the 1st lion king movie shows Nala telling them that Simba has come back to his kingdom cutting to Simba and then “hey you guys are coming along? Yeah I guess we couldn’t leave you hanging beyond we couldn’t leave you here” and in that film they show the whole thought process of debating should they go with Simba? And Timon ganing his courage and finding himself and it actually seems like it was actually was trying to be a serious film so yeah kind of silly but it’s pretty decent and boy have I gone on a big ass ramble